


The Beauty Of Our Family

by BunnyLexicon, pepperonipizzaroll



Series: The Moments Inbetween [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Taako cares so much for Angus but rarely shows it outside of their little family, but don't worry the entire Bureau would fucking fite anyone who hurt the McBoy, its all past tense, spoiler alert Angus is gonna call him out on that later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/pseuds/BunnyLexicon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperonipizzaroll/pseuds/pepperonipizzaroll
Summary: Sometimes, when a kid doesn't know what it's like to have a family, doesn't remember what it's like to have a family, they find themselves in one.Sometimes they don'tAnd other times they end up with two dads- one who's an all powerful wizard, and one who's a high ranking Bounty Hunter to the goddess of Death......As well as An awesome Moon Mom, a Ruff Boi big brother, two amazing aunts, a Second Grandpa who he's pretty sure puts weed into people's tea, a big sister who's an awesome robot, and so much more.Sometimes, maybe, That kid feels safe. For once in his Life, and he can forget about all those nightmares.





	The Beauty Of Our Family

  
Kravitz set his pen down, glad to have finished the last of his weekly paperwork. Necromancy had been in a decline as of late, most likely due to all the storms Faarün was getting as of late. Necromancers did tend to prefer caves as to not be disturbed, but the rain was getting so bad in those types of areas that they were often flooded out.

Glancing at his clock he frowned. The clock could tell him any time zone on the mortal world, however it couldn't tell him if a certain someone was asleep or not. Moon time was a rather fickle concept after all. He glanced down to his Stone of farspeech, the blue stone lying harmlessly on the table. Elves didn't really need sleep, but even they needed rest.

The stone lit up a gentle baby blue, startling the reaper out of his thoughts. It was a message.

 

_‘Hey sugar, if you're done sucking dudes into the eternal baby bird jail or whatever you call it you can come visit tonite! Were finally getting a brake in our training so I won't be as boring as some spaghetti with ice stuck in a tree. The only thing on today's roster is magic day but anges still doesn't have spell slots fir shit so he's just gonna get tuckered out after an hour or so but he's making progress and shit so I'm proud of him.’_

_‘I'll give you the deets later! See you then! 0u0’_

  

Kravitz smiled at the jumbled, misspelled text. Taako was a fast texter, spellcheck having given up on him long ago. He was probably in the middle of a lesson right now.

 

_‘I've Finished My Work For The Week, Unless Any Emergencies Pop Up.’_

_‘Would You Mind If I Visited In A Few Of Hours?’_

   

Like clockwork, Taako replied a few seconds after he hit send.

  

_‘That's fine dude if you want I can make lunch and we can watch project runaway and make fun of the stupid challenges the contestants get. I've got a couple of seasons and shut recorded so we can skip boring shit or watch something else if you want’ ouo’_

   

_'That Sounds Perfect, I Will See You Two In A Bit. : )’_

  

 

 

 

  
Taako read quietly as Angus slept. The kid was definitely getting better at his magic, he just kept burning through his slots too fast. A rookie mistake, but anytime the Detective would fail, he would try again immediately without thinking to see what went wrong.

It was sort of endearing to the Wizard to see him so excited about learning magic, to see that he wanted to try everything at once. Taako had told him time and time again he couldn't do that on the field, or in battle. A spell caster isn't of any use if they burn themselves out and don't give themselves a moment to recover and breathe.

Angus of course knows this, but he also knows this is practice, practice with one of his favorite people on the moon base. ‘It's fine if it's just practice sir! Because that means I can learn even more from you!’

 

Taako wouldn't admit that hearing that was Fucking Precious, at least aloud.

 

Angus was a quiet kid when he slept during magic practice; no tossing or night terrors or fidgety movement. He was however a sleep cuddler, often falling asleep on Taako. Taako didn't mind so much, the kid was getting his mushy human sleep and apparently that shits super important for growing humans. 

Seeing as Angus wasn't going to wake up any time soon, Taako dropped the illusion he had on his book. He had traded Carey all his blue foundation for her to steal this from the Medical Center, a fair enough trade since Taako has assumed he was getting bulk eyeshadow. It was a simple child care book, one from a human village since none of the topics spoke of different races.

Humans are so odd, they grow so fast and could have kids with pretty much any race, Taako couldn't think of a single other race that could do that. Were humans always a race, did other races come originally from humans? Taako just didn't know. Evolution was a meta the flip wizard tried to not linger on for too long. He'd leave that to the gods and oracles, not wanting to think about how cursed and cruel the world could be at times.

Taako smiled however when he felt Angus shift a bit, a quiet snore coming out from the boy detective. The kid was out like a light, getting what Taako could only assume was some good sleep. Angus often didn't get a goods night sleep, too spooked of his own nightmares to go to sleep.

 

it made Taako feel like he did something right when the kid was asleep peacefully for once.

 

Glancing at the end desk next to his bed, a file laid to the side, hidden by magic to blend in with anything. It's contents were not a lengthy novel, but it far from a single page either. Taako scooted the file closer to him, picking it up once it was in reach. He had gotten the file from The Director herself, whether it was a peace offering or she knew of Taako’s intentions he wasn't sure. The Director tended to be able to copy things down without actually reading what she was writing. She had explained this was a magic file, the information updating automatically, so Taako was sure she had a vague idea at least. One of said updates had happened as she was transcribing the file, making a copy in case the void fish chambers flooded and ruined what she had in her office.

The implications that it had happened before did not slip past Taako.

 

**Name- Angus McDonald  
Race- Human  
Age- 11  
Height- 5”00  
Eye Color- Green  
Hair Color- Black**

**Sex- Male  
Date of birth- July 15th, 1396 EP  
Allergies- Iodine**

**Important Medical History- Had Surgery as a child for Reflux, keep an eye on stomach aches. Arms may flare up during the summer months.  
Vaccines- Up to date as of May 1407  
Other- Migraines run in the family, may start when Puberty begins.**

**Schooling- Ramza’s College of Knowledge and History [ Graduate ], The Neverwinter Police academy [ Graduate ], Apprenticeships [ On Going ]**

**Current Apprenticeships and Teachers- Wizardly Magic [Taako], Instrumental and Bardic Knowledge [Johann]**

**Class- High Class Noble  
Battle Class- still undecided.  
Known Languages- Common, Undercommon  
Currently learning- Elvish, Dwarven, Draconic, Orchish.**

**Primary Caretaker- Taako  
Next of Kin- [REDACTED], Taako (Primary Teacher), Magnus Burnsides (relation unknown), Merle Hitower Highchurch (relation unknown), [redacted] (Maternal Grandfather, Retired)**

**Criminal Record- None**

**General Bio- A Smart Good Boy Who Wants To Help The World!**

**Born from Rebecca Brewer and Jonathan McDonald, Angus Lost his mother from Cancer in the year 1399. His Father-**

 

Taako had stopped reading at that point, The other pages were copies of Angus’s detective Reports, medical reports, as well as a few drawings Taako wasn't sure entirely how they got there. He couldn't make them out, the drawings were on par with that of a three year old with a broken hand.

He didn't dwell on their possible origin for long.

Taako slipped the file into the book before dismissing it, vanishing in a gentle puff of smoke. He didn't want the boy wonder to see it, nothing feels worse than expecting pity from people when you don't want it. Glancing at the clock, he was surprised at the time. It wasn't even ten yet and Angus was already in nap town. Kravitz wouldn't come for another few hours or so, so a nap of his own wouldn't hurt, right?

Glancing Down at Angus again Taako let himself relax, shifting the kid so they would be closer. It was a habit he wasn't entirely sure when it had started, but felt as if he had always done so. Angus was a heavy sleeper, not even stirring at his teacher moved him. His arms wrapped around Taako, mumbling about wanting to eat a giant spice cake because he was a big boy and could do it. Taako closed his eyes and let himself drift, more than content with where he was at.


End file.
